Ne me quitte pas
by KaryAzuc
Summary: Francés el bastardo le hablaba en francés… lo sabría lo golpearía, pero la vista que se le otorgo hizo su corazón encoger y ante el silencio de sus propios pensamientos entendió lo que le decía, no le rogaba cantando, sin esperanza a ser escuchado... Angs, Drama, Romance, Hurt/comfort... FrUK/UKFr...


Buenas noches/días7tardes... todo depende de cuando lo lean X3... amm bien esto nacio de la nada al oir la cancion de Jacques Brel Ne me quitte pass ((no me dejes))... al oirla fue como si todas las ideas nacieran.. pero bueno mejor los dejo con la historia... mmm no sabría si es FrUK o UkFr... pero bueno no influye mucho~

**Disclaimer**: _Hetalia Axis Power_ no me pertenece, sino a _Hidekaz Himaruya._.. y la canción _Ne me quitte pass _es de_ Jacques Brel_

**Advertencias**: mmm no considero ninguna ^^...

sin mas por ahora les dejo momentáneamente *°*... a su disfrute ^^..

* * *

Allí estaban otra vez a los gritos ¿Cómo inicio?¿porque inicio?, no recordaba y por ahora poco le importaba solo le gritaba, dejo escurrir su veneno, dejo que saliera de su afilada lengua, entrenada para lastimar, para herir a gran escala, su mejor arma y ahora la usaría contra el otro rubio frente a él, lo mataría, lo dejaría solo, estaba cansado y mas porque pareciera que el otro también se había cansado de este juego.

Allí frente a él su victima, su enemigo en este momento y aun así le dolía en parte verlo así, con la cabeza gacha sin decir nada, con todas las defensas abajo, como esperando el golpe real, una daga atravesarle y el sabia que sí fuese su mano la que sostiene dicha daga, no se movería, no se defendería… estaba harto de gritarle a una pared… se marcharía de una buena vez.

Se dio la vuelta... se iría no quería verlo… alcanzo a oír un murmullo en cuanto tomo la perilla de la puerta…

_Ne me quitte pas  
Ne me quitte pas  
Ne me quitte pas  
Ne me quitte pas_

Francés el bastardo le hablaba en francés… lo sabría lo golpearía, pero la vista que se le otorgo hizo su corazón encoger y ante el silencio de sus propios pensamientos entendió lo que le decía, no le rogaba cantando, sin esperanza a ser escuchado, sin la fe suficiente de recibir su atención, de rodillas con la cabeza gacha el otro cantaba en un ruego entre gemidos…

_Moi je t'offrirai  
Des perles de pluie  
Venues de pays  
Où il ne pleut pas  
Je creuserai la terre  
Jusqu'après ma mort  
Pour couvrir ton corps  
D'or et de lumière  
Je ferai un domaine  
Où l'amour sera roi  
Où l'amour sera loi  
Où tu seras reine_

Aun en shock viendo al ojiazul, sin lograr ver sus ojos escuchando su voz, todo lo que el sentía en esa canción…porque ahora lo rogaba de esa manera, porque lo trataba de volver a convencer…

_Ne me quitte pas  
Ne me quitte pas  
Ne me quitte pas  
Ne me quitte pas  
Ne me quitte pas_

Se estremeció ante la voz del otro, que un no veía que no se movia mas para respirar… se hallaba sonrojado… aun buscando porque la desesperación del francés, porque habia tanta tristeza en su voz…

_Je t'inventerai  
Des mots insensés  
Que tu comprendras  
Je te parlerai  
De ces amants-là  
Qui ont vu deux fois  
Leurs cœurs s'embraser  
Je te raconterai  
L'histoire de ce roi  
Mort de n'avoir pas  
Pu te rencontrer_

Lo veía aun sorprendido como era que la voz del otro pareciera en momentos que comenzaría a sollozar sin parar, que su corazón se hallaba roto y vacio sin el…

_Ne me quitte pas  
Ne me quitte pas  
Ne me quitte pas  
Ne me quitte pas _

Se sonrojo sin entender el porque, sentía sus ojos húmedos, su corazón conteniendo el aliento, aun sin hacer ningún ruido, viendo y escuchando la suave pero tersa voz del francés con su distinguidos ronroneos en las palabras y aun con estos suaves sonido lo oía roto...

_On a vu souvent  
Rejaillir le feu  
D'un ancien volcan  
Qu'on croyait trop vieux  
Il est paraît-il  
Des terres brûlées  
Donnant plus de blé  
Qu'un meilleur avril  
Et quand vient le soir  
Pour qu'un ciel flamboie  
Le rouge et le noir  
Ne s'épousent-ils pas_

No entendía porque creía, no mas bien sabia que el hombre frente a él lloraba, su voz todo su cuerpo se lo delataba, una risa del otro, esa riza que hizo que su espina se estremeciera, la risa fría y solitaria de quien ruega frente a la horca… y aun así tiene la esperanza de ser salvado

_Ne me quitte pas  
Ne me quitte pas  
Ne me quitte pas  
Ne me quitte pas  
Ne me quitte pas_

Cada vez las palabras eran mas desesperadas, a veces mas rápido a veces mas lentas y aun así… aun así no dejaba de sonar magníficamente ordenado, tan rítmico, tan musical…

_Je ne vais plus pleurer  
Je ne vais plus parler  
Je me cacherai là  
A te regarder  
Danser et sourire  
Et à t'écouter  
Chanter et puis rire  
Laisse-moi devenir_

Lo admitía realmente Francis lloraba… había estado llorando desde que momento, desde cuando que diablos le dijo para que el francés terminara así… no dejaba de verlo apenas se hallaba respirando, estaba seguro de que si suspirara sus propias lagrimas caerían y para quitarle mas el aliento desde abajo logro ver los ojos azules de quien tenia su corazón…

_L'ombre de ton ombre  
L'ombre de ta main  
L'ombre de ton chien  
Ne me quitte pas  
Ne me quitte pas  
Ne me quitte pas  
Ne me quitte pas._

Sus ojos se encontraron y logro ver el rastro húmedo que las lagrimas dejaron en el rostro del dueño de su corazón… el cual se encogía por la vista, no lo soporto, callo de rodillas frente a quien desde hace tiempo llama amante para abrazarlo, para sentir como los brazos del ojiazul lo envuelven y parecen no querer soltarlo…

En medio del abrazo el francés aun no calla y en distintos idiomas sigue pidiendo disculpas, lo abraza aun mas fuerte, besando la cabeza de este, intentando calmarlo y calmarse, toma entre sus manos el rostro del francés otra vez surcados por lagrimas como el suyo propio.. su corazón vuelve a encogerse temblando, lo besa, besa sus ojos, besa sus labios, besa sus mejillas húmedas pidiendo disculpas, llamándolo inocente… y es allí donde recuerda el porque…

Dentro de la discusión, dentro de todo su armamento, conociendo a su enemigo a haberlo llamado con tantos nombres antes como compañero, colega, amigo, pareja, amante… lo supo y sabia el francés le temía a la soledad como el mismo le temía a esta, como todo otro ser que teme a estar solo, esa fue su arma, ese era el talón de Aquiles, fue allí donde ataco aun cuando su enemigo se rendido, aun así continuo lastimándolo…

Se abrazaron desahogándose en disculpas mutuamente, dando besos por el rostro del otro en medio de su abrazo, tan intimo, tan romántico… no tan melancólico espectáculo de amor…

* * *

bien espero les halla agradado, necesito dormir un poco y como no quise revisarlo o probablemente no lo subiría je aquí esta... amm lo hice al momento, así que si tengo algún erro gramatical me disculpo ^^... ha cierto gracias por leer ^w^...

PD. si quieren ver el vídeo/oirlo este es el link - www. / watch?v= dSfc662vXZU solo quitan los espacios.

bien por ahora me retiro, nos leemos bye~...


End file.
